Merchandising display systems are old and well known. There are many variations of display systems which are used in supermarkets, groceries, drugstores, and sundry stores. Generally the displays consists of a floor platform with a vertical upright peg board. The board carries either ordinary inserts or specially designed members which can be locked into a desired position.
Refrigerated desserts are normally merchandised in four and six packs in small cups wrapped with a chip board paper sleeve. The current practice is to display them on a double peg hook or standard shelf. The double peg hook is attached to traditional cross or peg bars which are retrofited to be placed in traditional dairy cases containing products such as shredded cheese, sliced cheese, or prepackaged deli, luncheon meat and turkey slices. However the current prior art construction is neither proprietary to the product packaging nor is it particularly efficient. For example, if pudding packaging is hung, the peg hook flap and the needed display space on the top of the package wastes approximately one and one quarter inches of space over each package size. This accounts for approximately thirty percent of the available cubic volume in the refrigerated display cases.
The more efficient a cubic display space is, the more profitable that particular space can be. Thus it is desirable to increase the amount and attractiveness of the inventory presented within the display space.